


Let Me In

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [9]
Category: Sè jiè | Lust Caution (2007)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Consent Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dec. kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. Spoilers for movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dec. kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. Spoilers for movie.

To draw him in, she couldn’t say no, no matter how much she feigned reluctance. It didn’t matter what she wanted; this was her task. She let him take her--rough, demanding entrance into the heart of her, knowing that letting him, her enemy, into her stronghold, would give her victory, the key to getting him where the resistance needed and destroying him utterly. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the invasion and turn it to her own ends. And if letting him into her, into her heart, spelled her own doom, that was the price to be paid.


End file.
